


I love my brother, and my lover

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, Flashback, Happy Cersei, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Jaime and Cersei's first time being intimate together, discovering new feelings and a new relationship.





	I love my brother, and my lover

Jaime was fast asleep when he heard a soft rapping at his door. Cersei was standing there, candle in hand.

"Jaime? Sweet brother, are you woke?"

He grumbled and yawned, turning onto his side.

"I bloody am now! Sweet Seven." he swore.

"I can't sleep..." his sister crawled into his bed and snuggled up against him. "I want my brother!" 

Jaime gladly cuddled her. They had always been affectionate children. They came into the world together. Soon Jaime would train to be a knight and such nights as this would end. 

"I want my sister too." he said honestly. 

Cersei looked up at him with soft, curious eyes. "Jaime...when a boy and a girl love each other, what do they do?" 

"I think they kiss." Jaime said matter of factly. 

"Oh. Like Father and Mother? Uncle and Aunt?"

"Yes."

That was Cersei's cue. She slowly leaned in and gave Jaime a peck on the lips. 

"W-what was that for, sister?"

"I love you, brother!"

"Yes but....we're not Targaryens. Only they are allowed to do that stuff."

"I know that, brother! But you said kissing is what people do-"

"I know I said that, but-"

"D-Don't you love me...?" Cersei pulled her best soft doe eyes. Jaime sighed. 

"Of course I do. Come here." He wrapped his twin in his arms, holding her close. "Nothing will ever come between us. I promise."

Cersei turned her head and brushed her lips up against Jaime's. He did not protest again, so she pressed them up against his again. They softly moaned. 

"That feels tingly, sister."

"Why don't Father and Mother do this all the time?" She giggled. "This is fun!" They continued to softly and innocently kiss on the lips.

"I wonder what else we can try? I think I saw some whores use their tongue." Cersei said. She then tried to put her tongue up against Jaime's mouth, who let her in gladly. 

"Mmmf..." He hummed. 

The kiss deepened, as the children showed their intense love. Jaime started running his hands over her hair, and body, feeling them. Her skin was so soft. Then it turned innocent again as Cersei ended it and pulled away, giggling lightly. 

"Whores must feel really good if they do this all night!"

"Yeah...' Jaime said breathlessly. 

"So will you marry me? Will Father let us marry? I'm sure he can get the King's permission!"

"....Cersei, we are not Targaryens. I told you. It's different for them, the Maester said. I don't really know why we can't but we can't."

Cersei sobbed, despairingly. "W-why wasn't my sodding name Targaryen then?! I love you, Jaime!" 

He scooped her up in his arms again. 

"I love you too, Cersei. And I always will." he vowed quietly. She grinned, wiping her tears.

"You...mean it, twin brother?"

"I do. You're my amazing, pretty sister. I won't let anybody hurt you. _Ever_."

That night the twins had both crossed a line and also discovered a deeper bond. They didn't know what awaited them but in that moment, in bed, as children, they felt truly happy. 


End file.
